


True Horizon

by Elany



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Subspace, Worship, a temple gets desecrated, ish?, not even like body worship or anything just straight up worship, with apologies to the Luxon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elany/pseuds/Elany
Summary: He looks like a god and Essek wants to worship him.





	True Horizon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supersonica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersonica/gifts).

The hard, marble floor underneath his knees is bitingly cold, colder even than the chilly air that never quite seems to leave the large, open hall of the temple. Both prick at his naked skin and he tries not to shiver, to stay completely still, just as he has been told to. He will not move, he knows, but it is a near thing.

There is a shadow of concern on Essek’s face, a reluctance in his stiff posture, a worry for his immortal soul that is nonetheless mixed with excitement in equal amounts, as he kneels in front of Caleb, sitting on the altar. Backlit by the arcane light illuminating the temple of Luxon, he is resplendent in his almost otherworldly beauty, his skin even paler in this light, his hair like a halo of flames around his head. He looks like a god and Essek wants to worship him _so badly_ that he chokes on the shame of his heretic thoughts and wants to look away, _has_ to look away or he knows he won't be able to take his eyes off Caleb again and he is not yet ready to give in so completely, to give himself over, body and soul.

Except, Caleb - brilliant, merciful, so good to him, so good to an undeserving heathen like him - reaches down and runs his hand, gently, tenderly along his cheek, a finger pausing underneath Essek’s chin and pushing it up, making him look Caleb in the eye.  
He smiles at him, patient, always so patient, and Essek basks in his grace, the first prayer falling from his lips almost unbidden. The second, the third following without his say, turning into a litany of worship and he doesn't think anymore, he doesn't feel the cold tiles under his bare knees, he doesn't feel the shame that was holding him back only moments ago, the world seems fuzzy and far away and all he can see is Caleb. There are fingers carding through his hair now, brushing along his face, even the lightest of touches almost unbearable in their intensity and his eyes flutter shut as he drinks in the feeling of those gentle touches that he is being blessed with. The world outside Caleb doesn’t exist anymore, and in that moment, he knows this is exactly where he belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> So [Supersonica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersonica/pseuds/supersonica) said this:  
"also concept from the depths of caleb's horny antiauthoritarian brain: essek on his knees, praying at the base of the altar, and caleb sitting on top, with his cock out to give essek a Reward for such wonderful heretical prayers"  
and i just sorta ran with it. So really, all credit goes to her.
> 
> For anybody wondering, this does end with The Softest handjob of Essek's life and three full days of pampering.


End file.
